dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Android 6 and 7
Android 6 Android 6 is one Dr. Hanh's creations. She and her partner Android 7 are some of Hahn's earlier creations but Android 6.They are still some of Hahn's most powerful androids because of the agrement they made with Hahn. The agreement was that if they did his bidding they could have all the upgrades and freedom they wanted. She and 7 were created for th simple purpose of showing the world what Hahn was capible of. Story Flashback When 6 found out she was pregnant she and 7 tried to escape. Hahn discovered their plan. He beat 7 then he sent 6 to the "Multiple Life Sustaining Chamber." She was scared but she knew that 7 would be ok after all he survived being attacked and scarred once before so she had to give him some credit. Finally she was released and she and 7 took off to have their baby. After Amu was born 6 stopped fighting to become a full time mom. She loves Amu and 7 very much and would do anything for them. She and 7 never marry but that doesn't make a differnce to her so long as he loves her that's all that matters. Trivia -She and 7 never marry - She has purple ki - She was a human before she became an android - Her daughters name is Amu - She gives up fighting after Amu is born -Her hair was origanally purple until Hahn changed it (to black on the left and purple on the right) Android 6 Android 7 Android 7 is one of 's creations he and his partner Android 6 were created for the soul purpose of showing the world what Hahn was capible of building. He and 6 were some of Hahn's earlier creations but because of the agreement they made with Hahn they are more or less equal to Hahn's newer androids.The agreement they made was that if they did Hahn's bidding then Hahn would give them all the upgrades and freedom they wanted. 7 got the scar on his eye when he was a prototype picking fights with some of Hahn's more advanced androids. He got the scar on his cheek when he tried to escape from Hahn's when 6 got pregnant with their daughter, Amu. Story Flashback When he discovered 6 was pregnant he became worried that Hahn would detroy them and the baby or worse he would kill them and use the baby for experiments. He tried to break contact but it was in vain Hahn found them anyways. He was beaten senseless and 6 was placed in the "Multiple Life Sustaining Chamber." 7 would do whatever it took to insure Android 6 's safety and Amu's as well. He has a very protective nature and he is always itching for a fight. He also loves his family dearly and would do anything for them. He loves 6 more than life and even though they never marry they remain life partners 'till the end. Trivia - He was human before he was converted to an android - He has black ki - He is very protective of Android 6 and Amu - He got the scar on his cheek when he tried to get himself and 6 away from Hahn - His favorite color is grey Category:Random Pages Category:Androids